This Is What I Remember
by katyedavis
Summary: Draco was confused as to why Ginny broke up with him. When he decided to go talk to her it turned into reminiscing about the past and how they began as a couple.


**A/N: This is for the QLFC and I'm Chaser 1 of the Wimbourne Wasps. I'm pretty emotional that Season 3 is coming to an end but I'm coming back for Season 4! The prompts I used are listed below and this round was a wild card where we could write about anything. Naturally, I chose to write a romance.**

 **Prompts:  
#1: (restriction) no spell can be cast, or mentioned, in your fic  
#3: (word) launch  
#4: (word) repeat**

 **This Is What I Remember**

Ginny just stood there with her bag of groceries. A heavy feeling fell on her shoulders and made her heart sink deep into her stomach. She didn't expect him to just show up and be there in her flat. She didn't expect anything from him. They were over. At least, that's what she assumed.

"What are you doing here?" Ginny questioned, staring into those silver orbs.

"You can't just break up with a guy without any kind of explanation and expect everything to be completely fine," Draco answered, loosening his tie.

"Can't something just be over without it being a big deal?"

Ginny pushed past Draco so she could get her bag of groceries to the counter without everything falling to the floor. Naturally, Draco followed her and leaned against the doorway. Ginny hated it when he did that. He always looked so handsome when he leaned and watched her. It irritated her to no end.

"Usually things can be over without a scene but we were together for three years, Gin. I need more notice and a better reason than what you gave me," Draco argued.

"Because we don't mesh well together anymore," She answered, slamming down a bag of oranges while avoiding Draco's eyes.

"Mesh?" Draco questioned, clearly confused.

"We don't fit anymore," Ginny whispered.

"Are we a puzzle now?" Draco joked, completely removing his tie while carelessly tossing it on the table.

Ginny sighed heavily and stared at the hole in the wall that she had been debating fixing for weeks now. It had been that way for a while and that's what she felt was happening to this relationship. It was broken and she didn't see the need to fix it or to even try.

"This isn't a joke, Draco." Ginny sighed, finally looking his way to catch his eyes.

Draco nodded and unbuttoned the first few buttons of his shirt before walking over to her. Before she could protest, even though she wanted to, he had his hands on her waist. She loved his scent. In fact, it was a cologne that she had bought for his birthday in Diagon Alley the first year they came out as a couple. He'd worn it ever since then.

It was a strong influence of mint and lavender. It wasn't the most common of scent compilations, but it was something that she utterly adored.

"That's what scares me the most," Draco whispered, resting his forehead on hers.

"If it helps at all, this is the first time where I can promise that it has nothing to do with you." Ginny smiled sadly.

Draco sighed and let out a soft laugh.

"Do you remember the first time that it had everything to do with me?" Draco questioned with a light chuckle before closing his eyes.

"This is what I remember," Ginny started. "I remember it starting out as a stupid fight about where we were going to eat for our first year anniversary."

"You wanted Italian and I wanted Greek," Draco cut in.

"Then I threw the Italian cookbook at you and told you that if you loved me you would take me to get Italian," Ginny giggled.

Her giggling ceased when she realized what she had said. Everything she had just said started to repeat in head. It all boiled down to one thing that never faltered between the two: Love.

"I remember taking you to get Italian," he whispered, opening his eyes to see hers start to tear up.

She sniffed one time and backed away from the stance they had been standing in for quite some time. She wiped her eyes and tried to pull herself together but it was no use. She was flooded by memories and she knew that Draco had to have been plagued by them as well. Silence had never been their friend, and now it was eating away at them.

"Do you remember the first time I said I loved you?" Draco whispered, starving for her attention.

"Do you?" Ginny questioned, forcing herself to look back at him.

"This is what I remember," Draco started. "I remember you using Potter to get back at me in your fifth year at Hogwarts. You were determined to make me jealous,"

"It worked, didn't it?" She smirked.

"I was so mad that I didn't know what else to do. I didn't know a person could feel that way about someone else until I met you," Draco chuckled.

"Do you remember telling me to meet you in the Astronomy Tower in five minutes or I was going to regret it for the rest of my life?" Ginny questioned with a smile.

"I remember. It was also our first kiss," Draco whispered, looking to the ground.

"This is what I remember…I remember that kiss tasting of mint and vanilla from the cookies served at that party," Ginny reminded him, walking closer to him.

Draco didn't move and he was glad that he didn't. Ginny had come just far enough so that he could get a good look of at what was going on in those brown irises of hers.

There was a mixture of sadness and pain but there was also a mixture of love. He was used to the look of love and he wasn't sure why it had to go away so quickly. Surely something could be done to salvage this relationship but, at this point, he had no idea.

"It was warm and gentle," he commented.

She didn't know why it was happening but she had learned to stop questioning things years ago. She didn't know why she was breaking up with him and she didn't know how to explain her career situation to him. She was excited that she had been given the professional position on the Hollyhead Harpies team, but she was scared that if she were to accept their proposal she would lose Draco. Ginny would have rather lost Draco by her own doing than to lose him later when it was fresh enough to hurt.

"It went like this," Ginny said before closing the gap between them.

The kiss often felt like the first time they kissed each other. Draco swept her up in a strong embrace and the kiss deepened. Before she knew it, she was waking up to a blinding sunrise because she hadn't remembered to close the curtains the night before.

The space next to her in bed was empty and surprisingly cold.

'He must have been gone for a while,' she thought.

When she looked over, she spied a lone lily sitting on her pillow with a note attached to it. He hadn't done something like this in a few months and she felt her tears start to fall down her cheeks. She hadn't even realized she had started crying when she read the note.

 _I'll be at every game._

He must have known about the job and about why she was really breaking up with him. She didn't even give him the credit that he deserved. She would just launch herself into assumptions without really thinking them through. She loved him. She always had and she always would.

 _This was something she would always remember._


End file.
